


He is my listener

by orphan_account



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Blood, Blowjobs, Fighting, M/M, PWP, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If… If I’m supposed to be your god…” He begins, scared of what’s coming out of his mouth, “Indulge me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is my listener

Elliot isn’t sure how it happened. There was yelling (“Leave me alone”), a chair being thrown and ending up in the other side of the room. Mr. Robot is just continuing a monologue, standing unflinching and rambling on how Elliot is losing it and that he needs to get his shit together because there’s a revolution that needs him. They need a leader of the free world.

But Elliot’s having none of it. He grabs the other man and head-butts him, leaving the scruffier one with a bloodied nose. 

“Elliot, you can do this all day and night, it won’t change a thing. I’m not leaving you.” The other personality is calm, wiping the red liquid away. The younger man inhales sharply and drops the other to the floor, straddling him and landing several punches at his face. After, this was only getting even now. 

Elliot’s own knuckles bruise from the landing punches, pisses Elliot off. All he did was roughen him up a little and not much more. Just broke his glasses and left a couple places that will have bruises form eventually. It wasn’t fair. He wanted him unconscious. Maybe then he could escape him. 

But looking at the pathetic sight of how the other looked up at him, bloody and pleading… something in Elliot snaps. 

Now, he let’s go of the lapel and instead tries to remove the jacket. 

“Kiddo, What are you doing?”

And the darker skinned man doesn’t know what it is that makes him so calm all of a sudden, but he pauses to directly make eye contact. 

“If… If I’m supposed to be your god…” He begins, scared of what’s coming out of his mouth, “Indulge me.”

What does he even mean by that---? 

“Of course.”

He agreed? Just to what the fuck? 

There’s a drop in his stomach as he leans down to kiss Mr. Robot. 

Oh. So this was what he started. 

But it was wrong, so fucking wrong. Maybe he should back off and throw up or something like that?

But no, that’s not what he wanted. Instead he pushes the jacket off the older hacker, deepening the kiss. Mr. Robot is barely responsive, but the way he moves is just the way Elliot wants him to.

They shift then, Elliot lying down on the floor, over the discarded jacket and the older hacktivist on top, moving carefully lower where he undoes the dark haired man’s pants and strokes his manhood into a full hard on. 

Elliot relaxes, letting the feeling of being taken care of wash over him. 

The graying man puts Elliot’s dick gingerly into his mouth, sucking and handling it slowly and with a lot of restraint. He continues this, letting out small noises and backing off occasionally for air. Elliot tangles his one hand in Mr. Robot’s locks, letting the other cover his mouth. The man’s tongue worked wonders, licking him from the base up, sucking on the tip and swallowing him whole eventually. He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before he tried to back off a little, but the other made a noise of disapproval. 

Elliot grabbed the older man’s head with both his hands now, forcing him down roughly till he swallowed his entire length. The other didn’t seem to mind this. He then proceeded rocking his hips best he could up and down. This continued for a minute or so until Elliot gasped loudly and couldn’t hold back, cuming inside Mr. Robot’s mouth, hands dropping to the sides. He breathes heavily, staring wide eyed at the ceiling.  
That was…good.

Mr. Robot gulps down the fluids in his mouth and with a grin, leans over Elliot. 

“Love you, kiddo.”


End file.
